Wonderfully Simple
by Trapped in a MatchBox
Summary: Post 12.14 Quintessence of Dust. Oneshot. Abby finally talks to Maggie. [Luby] Slightly spoilerish. pls rr.


A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote the other night when I couldn't sleep. Post 12.14 – Quintessence of Dust. If you've seen up to that one, you're good; if not, well, then it might be slightly spoilerish. Also, keep in mind that my first language isn't English if you find a few grammar or spelling mistakes. Hope you guys like it.

**Wonderfully Simple**

I open the door to Luka's apartment and throw the keys on the table as I make my way into the living room. I am exhausted after this stressful day, what with getting my amnio results and Victor and Jodie getting shot. The only thing I feel like doing now is getting off these clothes and into a warm relaxing bath and not think about anything for an entire hour.

After relaxing a bit, I recall this conversation I had with Luka today. He says I should call my mother. And I know he's right, I just haven't worked up the nerve to do that yet. It didn't really feel real before. Or at least, this baby feels more real now that I know that it's all normal and he or she is healthy. So I guess I have no reasons not to call Maggie.

I sit down and stare at the phone for a whole minute before I finally pull myself together and take it in my hands to dial the number. As it starts ringing, I get up and start pacing the room.

"Hello?" I stop dead in my tracks when I hear my mother's voice on the other end.

"Maggie?" I say holding my breath. "It's me."

"Abby? Hi, sweetie. Something happened?" She asks worried.

"I have some good news, mom." I say and I can almost feel my mom relaxing. She definitely sounded surprised to hear from me. Not that I can blame her. We haven't talked in months.

"What is it?" she asks and now it's my turn to get nervous. I knew this would be difficult.

"I, uh… I'm…" I struggle to get the words out. I take a deep breath, trying to relax. Ok, I can do this, I say to myself. Just calm down and say it.

"Abby?" I hear Maggie asking. I guess I spaced out here for a moment. I take another deep breath.

"Sorry, mom. I thought this would be easier." I admit. She chuckles.

"Whatever it is, just say it, honey." She encourages me. "You said it was good news."

"Yeah, it is." I say, with a smile, my hand resting on my little bump.

"So, come on, what is it?" I take one last deep breath and say it.

"I'm pregnant." There, I said it. I close my eyes almost as if waiting for an explosion or something of the sort.

"Pregnant?" Maggie asks.

"Yep, you're gonna be a grandma." I say and wait for her reaction but the line is suddenly silent. "Mom?" I ask a little shyly. "Are you still there?"

"Oh, my God." She says quietly. Then she starts laughing. "I'm gonna be a grandma?"

"Yeah." I say, relieved that she sounds happy. Not manic, but for once, she sounds genuinely happy.

"Oh, Abby, that's wonderful!" She exclaims and I smile, relaxing. "When did that happen? I didn't even know you were seeing someone."

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly planned, you know. It just sort of… happened." I say a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, well, who's the father and when am I gonna meet him?" she asks excitedly.

"Actually you already know him, mom. It's Luka." I say.

"Luka? The European doctor you used to date Luka?"

"Yeah." I say as someone unlocks the door behind me. Speaking of the devil.

"Wow." She says and I laugh. Luka drops his keys on the table and comes over to me. "Well, that's wonderful, sweetie, he's a really nice guy." She says and I grin as Luka sits next to me stretching his legs.

"Yes he is." I say and Luka kisses me. "Hi." I whisper to him. He smiles.

"Hi." He says. "Who are you talking to?" He asks making his way to the kitchen.

"My mom." I say as she asks if it's him I'm talking to. "And she says hi." I say grinning.

"Tell her I said hi back." He says smiling, probably happy that I've finally called her.

"So when am I going to meet my grandbaby?" she asks excited.

"I'm due in July." I say.

"Oh, I'm going to start working on a few clothes and blankets and those little shoes right away." She says happily. "I still can't believe it. Oh, I can't wait to tell your brother! He's gonna be so happy."

"How are you guys, by the way?" I ask, suddenly realizing I hadn't even asked how she is.

"On our meds." She says.

"Mom, I didn't ask that." I say rolling my eyes, but relieved all the same.

"But you were wondering." She says with a chuckle. "We're both fine, we're working. Things are great. We miss you, though."

"That's great, mom. I miss you guys too. Tell Eric to call me. I haven't heard from him in a while."

"I will, Abby. Oh, I'm so happy for you, honey. You have no idea."

"Thanks, mom. I'm pretty happy too." I say.

"That's great. I'll let you go now. If you need anything, anything at all, call me."

"I will. Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetie." She says and I hang up.

I get up and make my way to the kitchen where Luka is sorting through his mail. I get a glass of water and sit in front of him.

"Anything important?" I ask taking a sip. He shakes his head.

"Just bills and junk." He says throwing them on the table. "So did you tell your mother?" I smile and nod. "Was she happy?"

"Understatement of the year." I say with a chuckle. "She's already planning the baby's clothes, blankets, shoes. She's really, really excited about becoming a grandma."

"See, I told you she would be happy for you."

"Yeah, I know. I kind of feel better now that I've told her, you know."

"Told ya." He says with a wink. I roll my eyes at him and slap his arm laughing.

"Shut up." I say laughing.

"Well, we can't hide for much longer, you know. You're already showing."

"I know. Well there's someone at the hospital that already knows."

"Who? Neela?"

"Uh, nope. Morris." I say and laugh at his reaction.

"Morris?" He asks with a shocked look. "Why would you tell Morris?"

"I didn't. He sort of found out on his own." I say laughing, remembering the scene. "Don't worry, I don't think he's gonna tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Oh, he's probably afraid I'll tell everyone about his secret crush on Albright."

"He's got a crush on Albright?" he asks with a laugh. I nod. "This day is just getting weirder and weirder." He says. I laugh as he gets up and takes a few menus. "What do you feel like eating tonight?"

"Hmm, Italian." I say and he hands me the menu.

"Ok, you choose what you want there. I'm gonna take a shower." He says kissing my lips gently.

"Alright." I say and kiss him one more time before I let him go.

I sigh as I watch him make his way to the bathroom and wonder how my life just became, in a matter of months, so wonderfully simple.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think when you review. 


End file.
